


Asexual

by Turtle_Boy



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Boy/pseuds/Turtle_Boy





	Asexual

Roses are nice  
So is your face  
Nobody is sexy  
I must be ace


End file.
